paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An old nightmare returns
Summary It has been a while since the pups had an emergency and it's very quiet in Adventure Bay. That all changes when Ryde and Hevy get a certain call. Story Inside the Lookout, Ryder and Hevy were at the control room at the balcony. Ryder: Another quiet morning in seems. Hevy: Maybe so. Then Ryder's puppad started ringing. Ryder: Maybe I was wrong. Hevy: Appears so. Ryder:(activates his puppad) Ryder here. Mayor G: Ryder oh you got to help me ASAP. (rapidly) Ryder: Whoa Mayor Goodway slow down. Mayor G: Sorry Ryder (takes a deep breath) Mister Porter was attacked. Ryder/Hevy: WHAT?! Mayor G: Yeah not too long ago also. Ryder: By what? Mayor G: I don't know... Ryder: Alright we'll be there as soon as we can. Mayor G: Thank you Ryder (ends call) Ryder: (pressing the button) Paw Patrol to the Lookout Pups: Ryder needs us. 4 mins later... Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Alright pups, he only thing I'm going to say is that Mister Porter was attacked. Rubble: Who would do such a thing? Ryder: I don't know Rubble but we'll find out (swipes to Chase's icon) Chase I need you to trace the attacker when you find his scent. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: (swipes to Marshall's icon) Marshall I need you to check on Mister Porter for any injuries he may have. Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue. Ryder: The rest of you pups can help out too. Paw Patrol is on a role. 10 mins later... Mayor G: Thank goodness Ryder. Ryder: No problem Mayor. Marshall: Excuse me please, Marshall coming through. (reaches Mister Porter) Alright what hurts? Mister Porter: This (shows a massive claw mark on his arm and a bite mark on his waist) Marshall/Chase:(slowly) Ouch Chase: Did you see who did this? Porter: No, strangely my vision was blurred. Ryder: Chase can you find his scent? Chase; Yes sir Ryder sir. Chase goes to Mister Porter and sniffs the wounds, in less than 3 seconds he picked up the scent. Chase: Got it (starts following it) Ryder: That was fast Hevy/Holt: We'll go with you. (following Chase) The three shepherds were following the scent, in that time Hevy and Holt also picked the scent and felt uneasy about it. Chase: Strange Hevy: What? Chase: Two things: one the scent splits into three directions; two I've picked this scent before. Holt: When? Chase:(looks at them) When I met yous. Hevy and Holt give each other disturbed looks. Chase: The scent goes straight, left and right. Hevy: I'll take left. Holt: Right. Chase: Then I'll head straight. The three shook heads and followed their noses in the directions they chose. Not long after that the scents in which they were following, were gone. Hevy:(puptag) Guys I lost the scent. Chase:(puptag) Me too. Holt:(puptag) As did I. Hevy:(puptag) I'm sticking around for a bit. See if I can find any clues. Chase/Holt:(puptag) Copy that (turns off puptag) Hevy: Now where to look. A few steps forward and a voice was heard. ???: A long time it has been. Hevy: (immediately looked back) No, I knw that voice. A large, strong German shepherd came down from one of the trees, he had a scar across his right eye down to his cheek. ???: What? You look surprised. Let me guess what you are thinking (walking up to him slowly) How is he alive, how is he here (with an angrier tone) after what I've done to him. Hevy: It can't be you... (starts stepping backwards) ???: Oh it's me alright (points to the scar) you did this. Hevy: You attacked him just to lure me out and the scent...that's why Chase picked it up so fast. ???: Well done Sherlock you solved the case. Honestly I thought that I would have to take care of that young shepherd. Hevy: What do you mean? (worried) ???: Oh just to put him...sleeping (smiles evilly) Hevy: (stops completely) You touch him I'll... ???: What? Acting protective over those useless mutts. Then what would happen if I captured them? Hevy: Stop. ???: Called you and you saw them in pain... Hevy: Stop it (becoming furious) WIP Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Episode Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Movie Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:A Special Story Category:Debut story Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Specials Category:Story Category:German Knight's pages Category:Violence